User talk:Dark Falkner
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Dark Falkner! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! legality of cp cheating all cp cheating is legal, except for getting memberships, because that is theft, there currently is no known way of doingthis taht still works. However there are more people who think it illegal (i think) and i have a blog post where i would like people to discuss its legality, Iwould like you to come because you currently have a (more) nuetral point of view and can easily tell people when their getting fanboyish.(egsample "no your wrong, all hacking is illegal, yes it is" or on the other side of the argument, well i cant really think of any examples because i think that it is legal) so i would like your nueral point to help keep the debate logical and not like a bunch of fanboys / fangirls.Madaco 22:08, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I meant on my blog comments, that ok with u? I will now debunk your explanation, please debunk my debunking. i will put my coments in bold, you can put yours in italic or something. you said "Hacking this isnt hacking its cheating, also, it is not cracking its cheating, when people say hacking most of the time they mean cracking cp cheating is neither of these a copyrighted copyrighting gives the copyrighter rights in regard to copyrighting, hence the name website in order to change ANY data shown to the public is Illegal without the hacking and copyrighting part, this sentence of yours, means that changing any data on cp is illegal, if this was true logging on would be illegal, obvoiusuly not the case. And yes taking a membership is like taking money from club penguin which is also Illegaltrue. Using a program similar to Penguin Storm 7 where most things are CLIENT-SIDE is legal this is true. However using an auto-talker or some other bot is Illegal because it is SERVER-SIDED and puts a CODE its called a packet of data, not a code, a code is either a way of encripting info, or a program code language into Club Penguin that shows the PUBLIC the actions of a code put into Club Pengun which is Illegal so your saying that automating your charector to say blabla every 10 seconds until you stop it is illegal even though anyone can do that without the auto talker. why would it be illegal if you could get the same results by doing it maunally(this is retorical, im ponting out whyits not). Even though you aren't stealing money when using a bot you are still hacking again its not hacking into what the public sees which is hacking a copyrighted again copy righting protects from copying website that changes data that is shown to the public or affects the public you made this argument before. SOMETHING ELSE THAT IS IMPORTANT TO NOTE IS if the CLIENT-SIDE hacking damages CP in any way, shape, or form, that can result in a fine so Club Penguin will be able to fix the damaged codes or data it is impossible for client side to damage servers, unless it triggered something server side(making it no longer client side) but if you did damage their servers, yes it would result in a fine, but client side can not do this." i belive i have countered all my arguments, but can we move this to my blog comments?(i will be copy pasting this there) good luck, Madaco 18:51, 8 August 2009 (UTC) thank you! thanks! your the first person I have succesfully shown!(the other people seem to repeat them self and ignore my explanations, but you didnt, ) Thank you very much for responding logicly! you are correct that you can use the auto talker to say things that arent allowed(unfortunatly it replaces the interobang"‽" with the question mark"?") thank you for agreeing wihth my points, ill edit what you said into my blog post now.Madaco 20:23, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Chill Woo, take a chill pill! [[User:Iamred1|''Iamred Is Cool!]]' Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 14:44, 15 August 2009 (UTC)' LOL But you got really overreated! Y'know you would make a good job as a prison guard! XD [[User:Iamred1|Iamred Is Cool!]]' Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 15:52, 15 August 2009 (UTC)' RE: When Seahorse stops going crazy--Ced1214 Talk Page 16:35, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Hey, want to participate??!! You are invited to participate in my contest Super CP Artistic Contest, in which you'll need to use all of your creativity to make a nice Picture. For more details, VISIT MY BLOG!! :> Please participate, and maybe you can get a super special award!!! --Patzi3 19:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Jeezus Dude, Whats Wrong With Ya Temper? Hey Dude, Take A Break Or Summat, No Need To Snap At Someone, God, You Have Anger Problems... ' 13:36, March 7, 2010 (UTC)callum5011''' 13:36, March 7, 2010 (UTC) iz zorry :3 sometimez getz fwustwated over wittle fwings. (lol Mwa Mwa Penguin). OK jk witht the Mwa Mwa penguin act. But yeah, ill be more careful in the future. Dark Falkner 14:40, March 7, 2010 (UTC) why Why did you need to yell? Only childish 9 yo yell ebcause of a page is speculated. Seriously, how old are you? -Phineasking12 :I'm thirteen and my behaviour was inadequate.. I'm sorry for yelling I just can't stand for something like that.. I will try to be more careful in the future when I make edits.. again I am sincerely sorry.. --Dark Falkner 17:49, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Awards Hi, Im Making My Awards, If You Wanna Vote, Then Go Here! Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 16:16, July 22, 2010 (UTC)